Pilot
Pilot is the first episode in series Stalker. It is directed by Liz Friedlander and written by Kevin Williamson. It premiered on 1st October 2014. Summary L.A.P.D's Threat Assessment Unit's Lt. Beth Davis and Det. Jack Larsen search for a stalker with an affinity for fire. Also, Beth meets with an exasperated college student who claims his former roommate is aggressively harassing him.# Detailed Plot The episode begins with Kate Edwards leaving a voice message for her friend, Troy Gunn while pulling up outside her house. Once she gets out of her car, her phone rings and she answers. On the other line is her stalker who states "I see you made it home safe, Kate". She says "Please leave me alone" and hangs up. As she gets outside her house, she sees her stalker and her phone starts to ring again. He picks up a petrol can and starts to chase her. He grabs her and douses her in petrol, she kicks him away and gets into her car. She starts searching for her keys but when she looks up, her stalker is holding them. He proceeds to pour petrol over the car, Kate releases the brake of her car and begins rolling downhill while her stalker tries to light the car on fire. He succeeds and the car continues to roll downhill before smashing into a telephone pole before the car explodes. The next scene then cuts between Beth Davies giving a talk about stalking to what appears to be a room of students and Jack Larsen 'stalking' and Amanda and Ethan taking photos of them in the process. Beth arrives back in the office and speaks to Detectives Ben Caldwell and Janice Lawrence before being informed that 'Detective Larsen is here', she questions who he is and is told about his background. She states 'he's early'. She enters the conference room and greets him. They talk about his experience and he makes some jokes in which she appears unamused at. At the end of the talk, he says that he received 'a vibe' from her which means she doesn't like him. She responds with 'don't be silly, I'm sporadically rude'. When they leave, Janice informs them that homicide have 'dumped' a murder of them and that the victim is Kate Edwards. She has 3 prior case files including two intruders and a vandalism, she did report these but they were never classed as stalking. Beth and Jack visit the victims home where they find out that she was scared of her stalker and was fully aware of his presence in her life. Jack states that her stalker is a man because "the violence of burning someone alive has us men written all over it". Beth and Jack then go and visit Troy, Kate's friend and neighbor where they talk about Troy's relationship with Kate and suspects for Kate's stalker. Beth and Jack then go and visit Larry, a married man whom Kate had an affair with over a year ago. Kate ended this affair after she found out he was married. Larry denies being Kate's stalker. After Beth and Jack leave Larry's house, Jack apologizes for staring at Beth's breast on their first encounter and that this was the reason that Beth didn't like him. The scene then changes to Parry Whitley in a hospital bed, being questioned by Beth regarding his attack by Eric Bates, his former roommate. Beth questions him regarding a sex tape that was leaked online of Eric and a woman named Christie. Parry denies posting the video online and says "he showed his little sex tape to all his buddies and then they shared it with the internet". He tells Beth that he isn't going to press charged because he "wants to give him a second chance". Beth is then seen questioning Eric regarding the attack. Eric states how living with Parry 'got weird' and how Parry "always did little things that he couldn't prove". Beth then talks with the Dean, Lisa Miner and Lisa says how neither are gay and Beth says stalking isn't always a romantic obsession. She says that Parry fixated on Eric and that it's hero worship and idolization. She says that Parry was only the victim of the attack and that he's lying about the rest. She then questions whether Parry lost a sibling or family member when he was younger and Lisa says he lost his mother when he was four. Beth says that loss and rejection have become Parry's comfort zone. Beth is then seen in her home, getting ready to sleep by closing all the curtains, checking all the windows are locked and setting the alarm. At the end of the scene, she is seen looking down at her bedroom door where a shadow could be seen if someone was standing there. This insinuates that Beth may have been stalked in the past. The next scene is Lori Carter getting into the parking lot elevator with a male colleague. The two men leave the elevator and the elevator moves and when the doors open, her stalker is there and douses her in petrol. She manages to push him away and press an elevator button but when the doors open again, he is there and he tried to light her on fire but she pushes him away again and the elevator goes to the top floor and she runs out into an unknown woman and man. Jack is then seen on his run, stopping across the street from a school where the unknown woman is then seen again, picking her child up from school. She turns around and Jack steps back behind the bushes, before answering a call from work. Main Cast Guest Cast * Erik Stocklin as Perry Whitley * Eric Lange as Larry Meyers * Daren Kagasoff as Eric Bates * Michael Grant Terry as Kurt Wild * Melanie Liburd as Lori Carter * Torrey DeVitto as Kate Edwards * Audrey Wasilewski as Ellen Meyers * Gabriel Bateman as Ethan Taylor * Alano Miller as Troy Gunn * Merle Dandridge as Dean Lisa Miner * John M. Jackson as Douglas Jeffries * Chelsea Harris as Belle * James S.W. Lee as Rick * Michael Christian Alexander as Officer * Ayo Sorrells Sid Tech * Ty Chen as Student #1 * Danielle Argyros as Student #2 Trivia * The film which Beth references at the end of the episode is Fatal Attraction (1987). Production *Filming for this episode began on July 14, 2014 Stalker's Appearances *TBA Quotes *"The violence of burning someone alive has us men written all over it" - Jack * "Sorry I stared at your breasts" - Jack Gallery Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Stalker Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Seasons